


Wow

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Smut, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: It takes a lot to make Yuuri angry, but Victor manages to do just that. How will Yuuri make him pay?





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized trying to write this that I haven't actually written a whole lot this year, having been much more focused on editing. So, here you go. Hopefully it's decent.

“What do you mean you lost track of time with Chris?”

Victor’s eyes widened, charming grin dropping from his face at Yuuri’s tone. He took in the sight of his fiance standing with hands clenched at his sides, mouth a thin line, anger flaring in those eyes he so loved.

“Just that, solnyshko. We got to talking and drinking, and we overdid it.” Victor scratched at the back of his neck. Yuuri brought a hand up to cover his eyes. “What exactly did you two do?”

Nausea swept over Victor as memories flickered. “Oh, Yuuri, we didn’t…I swear…”

Yuuri huffed out a forced laugh. “Yeah, okay Vitya.”

“Yuuri?” Victor took a step forward, hand reaching out to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, but stopped when Yuuri shook his head. Victor followed the movement of his hands as Yuuri reached up to loosen his tie and turned his back on Victor.

“I’m going to bed. It’s too late to go out now.”

Victor’s hands started to tremble with the realization that somehow he had forgotten something dealing with his fiance. Before he could remember, Victor found his lips cruched to Yuuri’s, a hand fisted into his shirt. 

“Wow.” Victor gasped when the kiss broke. He saw the burning eros in Yuuri’s eyes he always loved to see, paired with flashes of anger and pain. 

“We’ve talked about this Vitya.” Yuuri nipped at Victor’s jaw, breathed over his ear. “What do I have to do to make you remember.” 

Victor shuddered at the question that was not a question. “I’m sorry dorogoy.”

Victor’s knees nearly gave out on him when Yuuri suddenly grabbed and squeezed his half hard erection. 

“I’m tired of sorry, Vitusha.”

A whimper escaped Victor. 

Victor groaned as Yuuri’s hand vanished, head dropping forward to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yura, please.”

“Why should I?”

Victor pushed his hips forward, thoughts scattering as Yuuri clawed at his belt and unbuttoned Victor’s pants, mouth firmly attached to Victor’s neck, biting and sucking down the length of it. Yuuri shoved Victor’s pants and underwear down far enough to free Victor’s cock. Victor screamed as Yuuri grabbed it and squeezed again.

“You haven’t earned anything, Vitusha.” Yuuri began to pump Victor’s cock.

Victor moved his hands down Yuuri’s back, grabbing at Yuuri’s ass before trying to slide his hands around to undo Yuuri’s pants. 

Yuuri pushed Victor’s hands away. “No.”

Victor trembled at the low growl which escaped Yuuri. He whimpered at the painfully slow pace of Yuuri’s hand on his cock. 

“Please Yura.”

“What? What Vitya?”

Victor bucked his hips again, seeking more friction. “Let me make it up to you.”

Yuuri stilled and pulled back to look Victor in the eyes. A smirk settled on Yuuri’s lips.

“No. Not yet.”

Yuuri pulled a small packet of lube out of his pocket and tore it open, drizzling the chilled liquid straight onto Victor’s flushed cock. 

“Ah, ah, Yuuuri.” Victor bit his lower lip as he was taken in hand again, this time Yuuri pumping quickly, twisting his wrist and brushing his thumb over the top of the head. Yuuri pushed his own erection into Victor’s hip, thrusting in time with the strokes over Victor’s cock. 

Victor grabbed onto Yuuri’s arm as heat coiled low in his abdomen. “Yuuri, please. I’m so close.”

Yuuri scraped his teeth along the shell of Victor’s ear. “Come for me, Vitya.”

With a stuttered shout, Victor released over his shirt and Yuuri’s hand, Yuuri stroking him all the way through. Panting, Victor watched as Yuuri lifted his hand up, studying the white liquid coating it.

“I…I really am sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smirked again, licking his hand clean. “I know you are, Vitusha.”

“Can, can I make it up to you?” Victor didn’t even try to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

“You will, later.”

With that, Yuuri vanished into their bedroom, leaving Victor staring after him. “Wow.”


End file.
